A baitcast reel is a kind of fishing tool capable of freely casting/retrieving a fishing line. The baitcast reel includes a spool positioned in a case, with a fishing line being wound around thereon, a spool drive gear mechanism for rotating the spool, a drag mechanism for slowing rotation of the spool during casting, and a level-wind mechanism for ensuring that the fishing line is properly wound around the spool during winding. The spool drive gear mechanism is driven by a handle provided to the exterior of the case or casting power to rotate the spool forwardly or reversely at a high speed.
With the construction, after a bait and a fishhook having a weight are connected to the end of a fishing line wound around the spool, a fishing rod with a baitcast reel is swung at a large angle to cast the weight and the bait, with the baitcast reel being gripped by a user's hand. At that time, the spool is rotated at a high speed by the weight, so that the fishing line is unwound from the spool.